


Practice

by Sivullinen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Glinda said girls practice kissing with each other,” Gregory said, faking disinterest and trying to fight back a blush.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [onlysayitonce](http://onlysayitonce.livejournal.com/), who asked for Crabbe/Goyle.

”So, see you guys later”, Draco said, and gave the last few fixes to his hair. ”I’m going with Pansy to, you know.” Draco leered at Vincent and Gregory to make sure they had understood his meaning, before going.

Vincent looked sour, and Gregory tried to look like he was engrossed in his magazine instead of thinking of Draco and Pansy now, snogging and groping and… he was fairly sure they hadn’t shagged yet, because surely Draco would have boasted with it.

“Do you have any girls, Greg?” Vincent asked.

“Hardly,” Gregory snorted.

“I haven’t even snogged a girl, and he gets to fool around with them every night,” Vincent complained and cracked three of his knuckles. “ ‘s not fair, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Glinda said girls practice kissing with each other,” Gregory said, faking disinterest and trying to fight back a blush, realizing that he had as good as revealed discussing girl-problems with his baby sister. “I think that’s what’s not fair, they get unfair advantage and can judge if you are not a good kissers and then they won’t do it again with you if you suck.”

“With each other?! Isn’t that, like, gross?” Vincent exclaimed.

Gregory looked up from his magazine. Vincent was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring at Gregory, mouth half-open. Gregory swallowed.

“S’pose so,” he mumbled. Their eyes kept darting at wall, back to each other, before shying away again. Now Gregory was definitely blushing.

“Do you think,” Vincent said slowly, “that it’d be easier if you got some practice too? Since they are doing it too.”

“I--“ Gregory said. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his robes. He shrugged. He looked at the corner. “Everything gets easier with practice, doesn’t it? Like that cleaning charm you couldn’t learn at first but then learned it after you practiced it with Theo,” he said uncertainly.

Vincent threw a nervous glance at the door. Closed. “Oh, fuck it!” he cried, and jumped on Greg’s bed. He banged his head on Gregory’s forehead, bumped their noses and clanged his teeth on Greg’s.

“Ow!” Gregory cried and drew back. “You idiot!”

Vincent’s face was red, but he looked defiantly back. “See? Practicing is a good idea.”

“What, are you practicing mauling?!” Gregory fumed.

Vincent looked darkly at Gregory. “Okay, your turn. I’m not going to let you go around telling people I kissed you, so you better kiss me too.”

“If you call that a kiss,” Gregory mumbled, before placing his hand on Vincent’s shoulder for balance and leaning in.

It was wet. And weird. Better than the previous attempt.

“Mmmph,” Vince said.

Gregory broke the kiss. “What?”

“I think it should—“ and Blaise opened the door. Vincent jumped up.

“Okay brilliant thanks Greg I’ll go get one now!” he said and bolted out of the room.

“Get what?” Blaise asked.

“Don’t ask,” Gregory said and picked up his scrunched magazine.


End file.
